You call me stranger
by AngieTainaka
Summary: "Me llamas extraña, podrías pensar que soy peligrosa, pero espero esos pensamientos puedan ser abandonados esta noche. Estaba rota y abandonada, fuiste el ángel que llegó a mi vida para hacer todos mis sueños realidad."


**Disclaimer: "** Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece, de ser así habría más temporadas y unas cuantas OVA's.

 **N/A:** he tenido que ir un par de veces a una cafetería para entrar en ambiente, hasta creo que podría ponerlo como auspiciador de este fanfic xD así que espero y podáis disfrutadlo así y como disfrute las tazas de macchiato que tuve que ordenar para que no me echaran del local si solo iba a sentarme y esperar por inspiración.

 **Declaratoria:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Entre el aroma del café y una maid" del fandom de "Love Live!" y "Love Live! Sunshine!" latino.

* * *

Podría ser este un día como cualquier otro, pensaba la barista tras el mostrador mientras oía alguna de las anécdotas de su compañera de trabajo. No es como si no le interesara, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella sólo habla de su novia, la chica de cabello jengibre que suele pasar a recogerla cuando finaliza su turno.

 _Oh, ahí está._

La chica en mención la saludó de manera alegre al entrar en la cafetería. Yoshiko solo asintió con la cabeza, Riko por su parte le respondió el saludo mostrándole esa tonta sonrisa que pone uno cuando está enamorado.

"¿Te vas ya?" Preguntó tras ver a su amiga quitarse el delantal mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia los vestidores. Al parecer no quería hacer esperar demasiado a su novia.

"Mi turno ha terminado." Yoshiko giró a ver el reloj de la pared. ¿En qué momento había pasado la tarde? El cielo se mostraba oscuro indicando que la noche había llegado, afuera la calle era ya iluminada por la luz artificial de los faroles. Riko salió del vestidor con la misma prisa anterior. "Hanamaru debe estar por llegar pronto."

"No vendrá, ha pedido permiso por hoy. Dijo que se le había juntado un par de ensayos y un examen." Encogió sus hombros restándole importancia. La administradora del local era bastante flexible con ellas y cuando se trataba de la universidad les otorgaba este tipo de permisos.

"¿Estarás bien quedándote sola?". Era notoria la preocupación en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que giraba para ver a su novia, quien al parecer no le preocupaba si Riko tenía algo extra que hacer, estaba distraída leyendo el reverso de la etiqueta en su bebida.

"No es como si fuera a quemar la tienda ¿Sabes?" Titubeó un poco, habían tenido un accidente un tanto problemático con anterioridad, Yoshiko lo atribuyó a la mala suerte que asegura siempre la rodea, Riko solo creía que ella era algo torpe en ocasiones. Le dio un pequeño empujón para que terminara de salir de la barra. Su novia la recibió del otro lado mientras le ponía su abrigo encima.

"Va a hacer frío, tal vez llueva." Sonrieron entre ellas, Riko se despidió de su amiga y abandonó el establecimiento de la mano con Chika. Yoshiko la vio marcharse mientras suspiraba pesadamente, tal vez no sea muy fan del romance pero sin duda quería vivir algo como eso en algún momento. Al menos lo consideró en cierto punto cuando ciertos sentimientos por una de sus compañeras con la que compartía el departamento habían empezado a aflorar. Hanamaru era una persona educada, confiable y bastante paciente. El ambiente cálido y acogedor que la rodeaba siempre hacía sentir cómoda a Yoshiko, lo suficiente para mantener calmados sus demonios internos. Tuvo un pequeño flechazo que duró realmente poco, Hanamaru le confesó estar enamorada de una chica de años superiores que le habían asignado como asesora en un programa de integración entre estudiantes dentro de su carrera. La hermana mayor de su otra compañera. Trabajaron casi todo el semestre juntas, comenzaron a pasar tiempo entre ellas fuera del horario académico y, eventualmente, formalizaron una relación.

Yoshiko no se inmutó más al respecto de sus sentimientos, aunque se sentía incómoda cuando Dia iba a visitar a Hanamaru y pasaban la tarde juntas, debía agradecer que la chica en mención era bastante formal y centrada, sus roces no pasaban de tomarse las manos y hasta para eso la pasaban mal, se sonrojaban y luego echaban a reírse. Estaban hechas una para la otra, no había duda de ello.

 _Claro que no._

Suspiró una vez más, imaginando quizás si podría haber disfrutado de aquellos momentos con Hanamaru si se hubiera confesado a tiempo. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si las manos de su amiga eran realmente cálidas, como afirmaba Dia cuando la tomaba entre las suyas. Contempló su mano un rato, siempre frías, quizás ella podría haberlas calentado aunque sea un poco.

 _¡Ah! Basta ya._

Estiró un poco su cuerpo para relajarse y optó por volver al trabajo para no pensar demasiado en ello. Era un día muerto, no mucha gente recurre al café los martes, habían un grupo de amigos conversando en las mesas centrales, una pareja compartiendo un pastel cerca a la puerta, una joven de cabello cenizo en aquellas mesas individuales cerca a la ventana y mesas más allá un caballero tipeando algunas cosas en su laptop.

Así los minutos se hicieron horas hasta que la hora de cierre llegó. Yoshiko maldijo por lo bajo a la novia de Riko por su acertado pronóstico del tiempo, había empezado a llover. _Tal vez algún cliente haya olvidado su paraguas._ Yoshiko le dio un vistazo general al local, vació ya, a excepción de la joven de cabello cenizo que continuaba en el mismo lugar, observaba la calle con demasiada atención, esperando algo o alguien, quizás.

"Disculpa, estamos por cerrar ya." Yoshiko levantó la voz para ser oída por la joven, quien salió de su trance abruptamente.

"Lo siento". Se disculpó mientras cogía sus cosas para dirigirse a la salida.

Una vez oyó la campana de la puerta Yoshiko supo que se encontraba sola, por lo que procedió a ir al vestidor para cambiar su ropa y apagar las luces del establecimiento. "Vaya, hoy los demonios del inframundo me han otorgado su gracia", Riko había olvidado su paraguas durante su apresurada salida. No iba a importarle si la tomaba prestada, probablemente ella se encontraba ahora en la casa de su novia mientras esta la calentaba -en varios sentidos y aspectos-. Al cerrar la puerta y antes de salir del pórtico volvió a toparse con la chica de hace un momento, se sintió mal al pensar que tal vez la habían dejado plantada y ella aún se encontraba esperando.

"Oh, disculpa de nuevo, creo que no pude irme del todo." Dijo, mientras señalaba hacia arriba, la lluvia había aumentado un poco su intensidad. "¿De casualidad no tendrás un paraguas que puedas prestarme?"

"No, de hecho, solo traigo uno."

"Ya veo. Está bien, no te preocupes." Parecía que contemplaba la mejor ruta para no terminar mojada por completo, cosa que parecía imposible en esos momentos. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a emprender la carrerilla Yoshiko la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

"Espera ¿Vives cerca?" Tal vez podrían compartir el paraguas hasta cierta parte.

"De hecho, no, vivo calles abajo, en las residencias universitarias."

"Oh, voy opuesto, vivo en los complejos departamentales."

"Esta bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, pero gracias." Nuevamente iba a emprender carrerilla pero Yoshiko volvió a atajarla.

"Ten." Le ofreció el paraguas sin querer verse comprometida del todo. "La residencia universitaria está más alejado."

"No, pero…"

"Siéntete en gracia, no todos los días el ángel caído Yohane suele ser benevolente."

"¿El quién?"

"E-eh no, nada." El color se le subió al rostro ¿Cuál era la necesidad de decir eso último? Dio media vuelta y se echó a correr sin poder darle oportunidad a la joven de reclamar o decir algo. No era mentira, ella podía llegar más rápido a los complejos departamentales, inevitablemente terminaría empapada, pero no tanto como lo estaría ella si corría hasta la residencia universitaria. Conocía la distancia, la novia de Hanamaru compartía una casa con 4 chicas más en esa zona.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de Yoshiko mientras mantenía el trote a casa. Una mirada azulada bastante clara, como reflejada por el agua, aunque esta se mostraba fría.

 _Quisiera saber como se vería con el cielo reflejados en ellos._

* * *

"Lamento la tardanza."

"Creí que reposarías unos días más, Ruby llamó ayer diciendo que aún estabas convaleciente"

"Si, bueno, me he sentido mejor hoy por la mañana. Además, Dia visitará a Ruby en el departamento, cosas de hermanas, no lo sé, Zuramaru también estará ahí." Bufó un poco, como normalmente lo hace cuando menciona a la mayor de las Kurosawa.

"Creí que habías superado eso." Riko le ofreció una mascarilla para cubrir su boca antes de hacerla pasar.

"Lo hago, pero eso no quita lo incómodo." Aceptó la mascarilla de mala gana mientras se colocaba el mandil. "Me encargaré de las mesas, será mejor que no me acerque a la cocina."

Nuevamente estaba ahí, cuando Yoshiko se acercó a limpiar una de las mesas cercanas pudo verla en el mismo lugar que hace unos días, mirando hacia afuera con aquellos ojos azulados perdidos en algún lugar, quién sabe dónde. Junto a ella una taza de café expreso a medio tomar y una libreta, parecía ser más un sketch de dibujo ya que cada cuanto movía su mano trazando algunas líneas.

"Puedo calentar eso, si deseas." Nuevamente su voz pareció sacarla del trance, la joven espabiló mientras cerraba a toda velocidad su libreta.

"Ah, no, está bien así, no quiero molestar."

"No lo haces, es parte de mi trabajo."

No esperó respuesta, cogió la taza y fue hasta la barra para darsela a Riko. Mientras esperaba que le devuelva la bebida se quedó observándola, ella había devuelto la mirada hacia afuera, abriendo la libreta y haciendo nuevos trazos en esta.

"¿La conoces?" Riko dirigió la mirada hacia donde la traía su amiga.

"No realmente."

"Ha estado viniendo frecuentemente, siempre pide lo mismo y se sienta siempre en el mismo lugar."

"¿Siempre?"

"Ya que pediste el turno matutino las últimas semanas supongo no lo has notado, Hanamaru y yo la hemos visto en varias ocasiones."

"Debe ser alguien con algo de tiempo libre, supongo." Tomó la taza caliente y la llevó hasta la mesa, advirtiendo su presencia la joven volvió a cerrar su sketch.

"Gracias."

"No hay de que."

La tarde transcurrió con total tranquilidad, estando Yoshiko en la cafetería Riko pudo retirarse a su hora de salida habitual. Cada cierto tiempo se quedaba observando ese cabello cenizo, como aumentaba la libreta de bocetos al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de otros. Como si se tratase de un deja vú al cerrar las únicas que permanecían dentro del local eran ellas dos, esta vez la joven pareció advertir que era la única comensal, por lo que se retiró sin mucha ceremonia dejando sobre la mesa la taza con el café expreso. Se había enfriado nuevamente.

* * *

Debido a lo saturada que se encontraba Hanamaru con su agenda universitaria Yoshiko cambió sus turnos matutinos con ella por los nocturnos, por lo que cerraba el local varias veces a la semana. Ella iba siempre a la misma hora, a veces unos minutos retrasada, ordenaba el mismo café expreso y se ubicaba en el lugar de siempre. Yoshiko se le acercaba la mayor parte del tiempo ofreciendo calentar su café, cosa a la que accedía aunque al final nunca terminaba consumiéndolo del todo.

Yoshiko no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por aquellos ojos azules, aún cuando eran contadas las ocasiones en las que le dirigía la mirada siempre terminaba perdiéndose en ellos. No es como si el resto de ella estuviese mal como para solo fijarse en sus ojos, tenía unos cuantos centímetros de estatura sobre los de Yoshiko, la piel un poco bronceada, su característico cabello cenizo algo alborotado. Vestía bastante casual, la acompañaba siempre un bolso que traía el estampado de un ancla con la frase "Yousoro" a un lado. Parecía ser una chica atlética, aunque ciertamente el tiempo que pasaba en la cafetería no daba mucha fe de ello, eso no quitaba lo cuidada que traía su figura. Yoshiko testificaba esto de las veces que llegaba al local usando una playera sin mangas un tanto holgada, mostrando lo bien marcado que llevaba sus músculos.

"¿Por qué simplemente no te presentas de manera formal?" Riko había descubierto a Yoshiko viendo a You por milésima vez en el día. Ya de por si ella era algo torpe, temía que se lastimara si continuaba así de distraída.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"No le has quitado la mirada desde que ha entrado al local."

"¡N-no me refería a eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que sentías algo por Chika?"

Riko le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura mientras terminaba de atender a un cliente para desocuparse y dedicarle tiempo. Era hija única y era poca de compartir sus pensamientos, sin embargo al conocer a Yoshiko cierto sentimiento de cariño y apego nació por ella. Aunque gustaba de hacerle bromas Riko nunca notó atisbo de maldad en sus acciones, eventualmente se molestaba con ella cuando se le iba la mano con las travesuras pero no pasaba de una pequeña reprimenda y un pequeño coscorrón, para asegurarse de que entendiera la lección.

"No fue sencillo." Se acomodó junto a la barra, seguida de su amiga.

"Tampoco es que ella te lo hubiera dejado fácil, fue bastante insistente."

"Creo que al inicio temía acercarme porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Solemos temerle a lo desconocido y nos aferramos a las cosas con las cuales estamos acostumbradas, por eso muchas veces somos incapaces de vivir experiencias nuevas."

"¡Y vaya experiencia fue Chika Takami! Aún recuerdo cuando se fueron de campamento y ella no llevo absolutamente nada para acampar, usando de excusa que debían trabajar juntas si querían sobrevivir."

"En verdad creí al inicio que solo estaba bromeando."

"¡Debía ser una broma! Recuerdo tu llamada desesperada diciéndome que pida ayuda en caso no vuelvan después del fin de semana."

"Temía al inicio y la verdad discutí un largo rato con ella, quería volver a casa. Pero Chika fue amable conmigo en todo momento, prácticamente ella se hizo cargo de todo. Me sorprendió lo buena que era, me dijo que tenía costumbre de acampar con sus hermanas cuando era niña. Y la noche, nunca había visto tantas estrellas en el cielo, ella dijo que ya que no hay muchas luces en las montañas el cielo puede verse más claro. Fue realmente mágico."

"Estás poniendo esa sonrisa tonta nuevamente."

"Lo siento."

"No te disculpes, de hecho, me hace sentir feliz."

Una parte de su pecho sentía envidia, en realidad. Sin sonar cruel, era una envidia sana, de aquellas que te hacen desear un poco de lo que las demás personas viven, de querer experimentarlo por tu cuenta y saber si en verdad existen momentos así de mágicos.

Giró una vez más en dirección a la castaña ¿La había estado observando también? Ella enderezó la postura una vez sus ojos cruzaron, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia afuera.

* * *

"Disculpa, vamos a cerrar."

"Lo siento, me retiro ya."

"N-no, no hay problema. Si estabas ocupada puedes terminar tu dibujo, haré limpieza antes de cerrar."

"Gracias."

"¿Quieres que lo caliente?"

"¿Eh?"

"T-tú café, puedo calentarlo."

"Gracias."

No había nadie, era hora del cierre y Yoshiko la había invitado a quedarse un rato más. _¿Qué pretendes? No es como si fueran a compartir una larga charla._ Dijo eso para sus adentros mientras volvía con la taza caliente hacia la mesa de la joven.

"Espera, Yoshiko." La llamó antes que fuera a continuar con la limpieza.

"E-eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"El fotocheck." Dijo mientras señalaba dicho objeto colgado en el pecho de Yoshiko.

"S-Si, era eso. lo siento ¿Sucede algo?" Se sentía nerviosa, por fin entablaba conversación con la joven que la había mantenido intrigada las últimas semanas, más allá del trato que le daba como cliente recurrente.

"Nada en particular, solo creí podrías sentarte a acompañarme mientras termino mi café." La joven separó de la mesa la silla que se encontraba delante, haciéndole espacio a Yoshiko para que se sentara frente a ella. "Creo e incluso te debo una disculpa."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te has ofrecido a calentar mi café expreso en varias ocasiones y sin embargo no soy capaz de terminarlo."

"Empezaba a creer que no es tu bebida favorita."

"De hecho, no lo es." Sostuvo la taza con ambas manos mientras miraba su rostro reflejado en este, luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia afuera. "Pero si el de ella."

Yoshiko también miró hacia afuera. No distinguió nada en particular de primera instancia hasta que una cabellera rubia llamó su atención en la acera de frente. Una joven de alta estatura salía del edificio de al frente, una escuela de ballet. La esperaba otra joven de cabellos cobalto sujetos en una cola alta, la abrazó por la cintura y le plantó un sencillo beso en los labios, que aunque no fue la gran cosa pareció animar de sobremanera a la rubia. Se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron al doblar la esquina.

"Mari."

"Eh?"

"Lo siento, he pensado en voz alta." Intentó disipar las palabras tomando un sorbo del café, pero lejos de esto una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus rostro. "Me gustaba."

"¿Es tu ex novia?"

"No, de hecho, es la novia de mi mejor amiga."

"Ese si es todo un problema." Esta conversación había empezado a incomodar a Yoshiko, pero no quería ser maleducada con la joven.

"¿Lo es?"

"No me digas que has considerarlo quitarle la novia a tu mejor amiga."

"No, no. Nada de eso." Jugaba paseando uno de sus dedos por el borde de la taza, no sabía exáctamente el porqué le estaba contando esto a una desconocida. "Ella y yo salimos un tiempo."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Yoshiko no entendía el porqué había decidido involucrarse en la historia de la joven, de hecho una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada al deducir cuál era la causa de las constantes visitas de la cabello cenizo al café.

"Dijo que era muy joven." Su mirada se tornó algo sobria, expulsar aquellas palabras al parecer le había dolido más de lo que pretendía ocultar. "Kanan es mi mejor amiga de hace mucho tiempo. Cuando conocí a Mari me vi atrapada por esa personalidad electrica que posee, la confianza que lleva en si misma y las cosas que hace, la chispa que sentía cuando entraba en contacto con ella. Me gustaba demasiado y la invité a salir en varias ocasiones creyendo que también le gustaba, pero cuando quise confesarme ella me detuvo, diciendome que en realidad gustaba de Kanan y se hizo cercana a mi intentando acercarse a ella."

"Eso es bastante cruel."

"Tal vez si, o solo fui yo quien se hizo ilusiones demasiado rápido. Kanan y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, la mayoría de personas cree que somos hermanas. Cuando ella me dijo que era demasiado joven para entenderlo me frustré demasiado ¿Qué podía tener ella que yo no?" Intentó darle un nuevo sorbo a la taza de café, nuevamente gesticuló una mueca de desagrado.

"Deberías dejar de beberlo si realmente no te gusta."

"Lo siento."

"N-No, me disculpo, no quería sonar muy ruda." Había sonado más como una reprimenda, Yoshiko no quería comprometerse más con la historia, pero le era inevitable en ese momento. Estaban solas de todos modos, no tenía como despacharla cuando le había invitado a quedarse, técnicamente. "Así que ¿Muy joven?"

"Suena estúpido ¿Verdad?"

"Un poco, si." Volteo a ver hacia la calle, tratando de recordar las facciones de la cabello cobalto que había visto hace unos momentos. "Es decir, no tienes mucho que envidiarle a tu amiga, también eres alta, tienes bonito color de piel, un cuerpo bien formado, unos ojos realmente hermosos." Se detuvo en seco, había divagado demasiado en sus pensamientos y estos habían hablado en voz alta.

You la observo algo asombrada, no esperaba dicha declaración de la barista, quizás solo lo estuviera diciendo por pena. "¿E-Enserio piensas eso de mi?"

"S-Si." Yoshiko tuvo el pulso de corregirse antes que todo se volviera un dilema de confesiones por despecho. "Pero quizás ella no."

"Eso se ha oído cruel." Sonrió un poco, casi para disimular.

"Tal vez, pero es la verdad." La joven la observó un tanto perpleja por dicha afirmación, tras eso se echó a reír.

"¿Tú también vas a reprenderme?"

"N-no te estoy reprendiendo." Las mejillas de Yoshiko de sofocaron brevemente.

"Lo sé. Y también entiendo tu punto."

"¿Cuál es entonces el problema?"

"Aceptarlo, tal vez." Suspiró, dirigió la vista hasta su cuaderno, abriéndolo un poco. Yoshiko pudo ver que, efectivamente, lo que había en él eran dibujos. Solo que era una única modelo la que figuraba en todos los bocetos.

"Puedo entenderlo." Guardó silencio unos momentos. "¿Le temes a lo desconocido?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"A veces nos encerramos en lo que vivimos acostumbrados a sentir, acomodándonos en emociones que nos lastiman, pero somos incapaces de dejar. Pero es normal, cobijarnos en algo que nos es familiar, un recuerdo, palabras, algo que nos haga creer que fue real, que los sentimientos estuvieron ahí, que existieron. Pero es por eso que nos perdemos de ver más allá, por estar empeñados en buscar una luz en medio de la noche no nos damos cuenta que el amanecer está por llegar."

 _¿Qué pasa con este ambiente?_ De repente la mirada azul de la joven se había posado sobre sus ojos amatista, tuvo la oportunidad de ver directamente en ellos, lo profundos y hermosos que eran. Las luces de afuera se reflejaban en ellos y un acuario se formaba en su interior.

Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Una joven de coletas violeta entró sin mucho reparo, sorprendiendose de la presencia de ambas chicas.

"¿Yoshiko? Creí que te habías ido a casa."

"Lo siento, Toujo-san. Estaba por cerrar ya."

"¿Hay clientes aún?" La joven miró a la chica de cabello cenizo, quien sujetó sus cosas rápidamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Lamento los inconvenientes." Se disculpó mientras salía a toda velocidad del local.

"¿Interrumpí algo?" La sonrisa de la joven de coletas estaba llena de complicidad, se acercó hasta Yoshiko para picarla un poco.

"E-eh? N-no! ¡Claro que no!" Su rostro la delataba, nuevamente se estaba avergonzando sin entenderlo demasiado.

"Está bien si me dices que son solo amigas, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa."

"Es que no somos amigas. Tal vez si, no lo sé."

"Parecía que tenían una conversación bastante entretenida."

"No, no lo creo." Yoshiko miró por la ventana, su reflejo se pintaba sobre el vitral con la taza de café humeando aún. Una pareja en frente repetía la acción realizada por la rubia y la cabello cobalto hace un rato. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y por unos instantes juró ver a Hanamaru saliendo del edificio, con Dia esperándola pasos más allá.

"A veces la mejor manera de solucionar nuestros problemas es ayudando a resolver los de alguien más." Le guiñó el ojo. Yoshiko ocultó su rostro entre sus manos mientras al parecer vociferaba maldiciones para si misma. "Ve a casa, es tarde, yo terminaré de cerrar."

* * *

En agradecimiento por cubrirla en sus turnos Hanamaru se ofreció a hacerlo mientras la semana de parciales en la universidad invadían la vida de Yoshiko. Se ausentó varios días, la ansiedad en su cuerpo había empezado a acumularse, necesitaba ver de nuevo dentro de esos ojos azules, sumergirse en ellos o quizás volar, podían ser su mar y también su cielo. Golpeó su cabeza innumerables veces con la almohada al encontrarse pensando de nuevo en ella, ya había oído lo que necesitaba saber, pero estaba bien. Ella podía conformarse con llegar y verla ahí, observando la calle mientras su reflejo taciturno se dibuja en el vitral.

Volvió a la cafetería un viernes por la noche, Hanamaru estaba de turno. Buscó por entre los comensales pero no podía distinguir aquella cabellera cenizo.

 _Tal vez demore un poco._

"¡Buenas noches -zura!"

"Buenas noches, Zuramaru."

"Te he dicho que no me llames así -zura."

"Si me lo pides así no puedo tomarte en serio -zura." La imitó de manera divertida mientras tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos y las estiraba, reía ante el intento de su amiga por decirle que la suelte. Hanamaru intentó hacerle cosquillas para que la soltase, cosa que solo hacía que Yoshiko las apretara más. Jugaron un rato así hasta que escuchó el carraspeo de una voz tras ellas.

"¡Dia-san!"

"Buenas noches, Hanamaru-san, Yoshiko-san."

Hanamaru soltó a Yoshiko y corrió a saludar a su novia con un casto beso, acto que las hizo avergonzarse instantáneamente. Yoshiko empezaba a dudar sobre el día en que ambas llegasen a tener sexo, tal vez debería decirle a Riko que le pague por adelantado su apuesta.

"Me retiro, Yoshiko-chan."

"Eh? ¿Te vas ya?"

"Si, Dia-san y yo iremos a un festival de libros." Fue hasta el vestidor y salió dando pequeños brincos. Dia la recibió del otro lado de la barra ofreciéndole su brazo para llevarla, Hanamaru lo tomo alegre y se dirigieron a la salida. "¡Nos vemos en casa Yoshiko-chan! ¡Hoy veremos películas con Ruby-chan!"

Yoshiko, que no se había inmutado demasiado ante la escena anterior, se sorprendio al verse sonriendo ante las palabras de su amiga. A veces las personas no pueden correspondernos como deseamos y eso de alguna manera genera un poco de frustración. Quizás ella no hubiera podido haberlo hecho, pero tenía la seguridad que la quería, que a pesar de todo Hanamaru hubiera buscado la manera de solucionar el malentendido y continuar siendo amigas. Yoshiko esbozó una sonrisa calmada, era exáctamente esa calidez de su amiga la que la había atraído desde un inicio y la que no deseaba perder por nada.

"¡No olvides traer los dulces, Zuramaru!" La mencionada sonrió, se despidió con la mano y salió del local. Yoshiko se quedó con esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras la veía alejarse.

 _Tal vez Toujo-san tenía razón._

La noche se dió paso entre las calles que nuevamente la recibían dibujando entramados luminosos por la ciudad. El reloj no dejó de moverse, la cafetería continuó llenándose de personas, pero aquella cabellera cenizo no hizo aparición. La ausencia de su reflejo en el vitral hizo falta, incluso el del expreso frío a un lado de su sketch.

Caminó inconscientemente hasta aquella mesa, vio la escena que aquella joven venía contemplando todo ese tiempo, la rubia siendo recibida por su novia de cabello cobalto.

Al menos esta noche aquella joven no iba a forzarse a tomar el café expreso.

Sonrió para ella misma, Toujo-san tenía razón.

* * *

Riko la saludó al llegar a la cafetería. Yoshiko entró y salió del vestidor con su acostumbrado gesto de cansancio.

"¿No has empezado el turno y ya te muestras agotada?"

"Tal vez no debí quedarme hasta tarde jugando en la consola."

"Me sorprende que Hanamaru o Ruby no te hayan hecho apagarla."

"No, Zuramaru ha pasado la noche estudiando en casa de Dia. Ruby dijo que estaba bien, que al menos así no se sentiría silencioso por la noche y no se asustaría."

"Me alegra que por fin tomaras a bien el tema de Dia."

"Supongo está bien por ahora, aunque sigo preocupada sobre si alguna vez llegarán a tener sexo."

"No voy a pagarte por adelantado."

Yoshiko reía por el comentario de su compañera, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia aquella mesa que ahora se mostraba vacía. Tal vez ella no vuelva más al café, tal vez sus palabras surtieran efecto y ella ahora haya decidido visitar otros locales y dejar de forzarse a beber aquel café amargo. De alguna manera se sentía aliviada, aunque dolía.

"Ella ha venido hoy." Al oír esto el corazón de Yoshiko dio un vuelco mientras sus ojos se abrían ante las palabras de su amiga. "Ha estado viniendo por las mañanas."

"¿Por las mañanas?"

"Si, al inicio fue un poco extraño verla tan de cerca. Tiene unos bonitos ojos azules."

"¿Cerca?"

"Si." Señaló uno de los asientos unitarios cerca a la barra. "La última semana lo ha venido haciendo, de hecho…", Riko volvió a los vestuarios, demoró unos minutos antes de salir con un cuadernillo. Era de color celeste con el dibujo de un pequeño barco en la parte baja. Era de ella, inconfundiblemente era el sketch que siempre traía consigo. "Lo olvidó hoy sobre la barra y no pude evitar curiosear en él. Me gustan mucho sus dibujos, sobre todo los últimos. Alguien te ha estado echando de menos."

Riko le dedicó un guiño mientras volteaba a atender a algunos clientes. Yoshiko se extraño, conocía el contenido, sabía que en él estaban plasmados en trazos todos los sentimientos reprimidos por la rubia. Sin embargo no pudo evitar abrirlo.

Era maravilloso.

Hermosos paisajes se extendían ante ella, todos hechos a mano alzada. El acabado, los detalles, los matices, era simplemente maravilloso. Paso la hoja una a una hasta detenerse en un dibujo en particular. No era un paisaje, de hecho, era una persona frente a una cafetera expreso, sosteniendo una taza mientras esta humeaba producto del calor que emanaba.

Fue como verse al espejo, ella la había dibujado.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse exalto a Yoshiko haciéndola soltar el cuaderno, volteó esperanzada, queriendo ver aquellos ojos azulados nuevamente. En lugar de ello unos magenta la saludaron llenos de energía.

"¡Buenas tardes Riko-chan, Yoshiko-chan!"

"¡Chika-chan!"

Yoshiko contuvo sus ganas de lanzarle una de las tazas ¿Por qué la novia de Riko tenía que ser tan inoportuna en ese momento? Vio a Riko dirigirse hacia el vestidor con cierta prisa, no entendía cuál era el apuro, Chika igual va a esperarla. Bufó, iba a tocarle ver de nuevo esa escena acaramelada de la pareja al irse. Se arrodilló para coger el cuadernillo mientras oía la puerta del local, al parecer tendría comensales así que le tocaba atenderlos.

La libreta que acababa de levantar casi vuelve a caer cuando la vio frente a ella.

La joven de cabello cenizo parecía agitada, al parecer había corrido para llegar. Permaneció de pie unos instantes frente a la puerta hasta que se dió cuenta obstaculizaba la pasada así que avanzó hacia la barra.

"Hola."

"Ho-hola, bienvenida."

El silencio fue algo incómodo al inicio, ella tomó asiento mientras Yoshiko le ofrecía la carta, de manera rutinaria y casi intentando que al menos ella pidiendo su orden rompiera el hielo.

Las horas pasaron, ella no ordenó nada esta vez. Tenerla tan cerca ponía nerviosa a Yoshiko, quien agradeció el hecho que aquel día la cafetería tuvo bastantes comensales, lo que la tuvo ocupada parte de la noche hasta antes de cerrar.

"Yo… Olvidé mi cuaderno esta mañana." Se mostraba algo avergonzada, trató de posicionar sus ojos en algún punto, pero siempre volvían a ella.

"Si, lo hemos encontrado, no ha pasado nada." Le ofreció el cuaderno, ella lo tomó y lo introdujo rápidamente dentro de la bolsa. "Me gustan tus dibujos, You."

"Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Firmas así tus dibujos."

"S-si, cierto. Lo siento, no me he presentado adecuadamente hasta ahora."

"Tal vez sea yo quien deba disculparse en esta ocasión."

"Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Por las cosas que te dije aquella vez, debe haber sonado algo rudo que una desconocida te hable sobre ese tipo de cosas tan personales, ya sabes."

"No, no lo he tomado de ese modo, de hecho tendría que agradecerte."

"¿Agradecerme?"

"Por haber calentado mis tazas de café."

"Te he dicho que es parte de mi trabajo."

"No me refería a eso." Sujetó sus manos entre las suyas. "Cada vez que traías la taza de café caliente yo lo cogía imaginado que se trataba de unas manos, unas manos dispuestas a calentar las mías. Al inicio no lo bebía completamente porque no me acostumbraba al sabor, pero en cuanto te ofrecías a calentarlo empecé a dejarlo así al propósito, sólo para que te acercaras."

Una sonrisa algo torpe se dibujó en sus labios a manera de disculpa. Yoshiko miraba sus manos entrelazadas. La sensación era cálida, como la que experimenta uno cuando toma entre sus manos una taza caliente durante el invierno, la reconfortante sensación del calor cuando el frío amenaza con quedarse. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la proximidad de los azulados, la distancia fue desapareciendo a medida que sus alientos se entrelazaban. Sus labios se rozaron apenas un poco, lo suficiente para detener el tiempo, para darle sentido a los consejos, para darle razón a la vida y las lecciones que trae consigo.

"Chocolate."

"Eh?"

"Tus labios saben a chocolate."

"Me gusta beberlo con leche."

"Definitivamente saben mejor que el café."

* * *

"... Y entonces Zuramaru retrocedió gritando: ¡ES UN MILAGRO-ZURA!". Contaba divertida mientras imitaba los movimientos de su amiga. "Comprar una Wii ha sido la mejor idea del mundo."

"Lo dices solo porque tendrás más oportunidades de burlarte de ella ¿Verdad?" Riko pellizcaba el brazo de Yoshiko regañandola. "Deberías enseñarle adecuadamente cómo usar la consola para que no salga lastimada."

"¿Quién se lastimaría jugando con la Wii?"

"Chika-chan rompió la ventana del comedor jugando al tenis."

"Pero es ella, me sorprende que su consola aún funcione."

La puerta de la cafetería anunció con la pequeña campaña que llevaba encima la entrada de un nuevo comensal, que saludó con una enérgica y alegre voz a ambas baristas.

"¡Yousoro!"

"Buenas tardes, You-chan."

"¡Llegas tarde!"

Yoshiko le lanzó el mandil mientras esta lo esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, reía ante el reproche de su novia.

"Lo siento, el tiempo en la piscina se va realmente rápido." Yoshiko tenía razón, You practicaba deporte, buceo profundo, que retomó después de un buen tiempo.

"Deberías considerar ofensivo el hacer esperar a un ángel caído." Recibió con algo de sobervia el delantal cuando su novia fue a entregárselo.

"Tengo suerte de tener ojos bonitos ¿Verdad?"

"Hasta el ser más oscuro desearía desplegar sus alas en ese cielo azulado."

"Dios mio, Yoshiko ¿Le estás coqueteando?" Riko pico a Yoshiko, quien al notarlo se avergonzó de sobremanera. You por su lado reía de manera sonora, le gustaba cuando ella tenía ese tipo de reacciones, le dedicó un guiño indicándole con un gesto que ya debían marcharse.

"Me retiro ya." Fue hasta el vestidor por sus cosas, You la recibió con un abrazo mientras extraía un paraguas de su bolso.

"Va a llover hoy. Puedo olerlo."

"No puedes pronosticar el clima solo con olfatearlo."

"Claro que si."

"Claro que no."

Una irritada Yoshiko se despidió de su amiga mientras continuaba aquel tonto debate con su novia. Sabía que no estaba enfadada en realidad, ambas se tomaron de las manos y caminaron a paso acelerado para evitar ser alcanzadas por la lluvia. Aunque no había problema, tenían un paraguas para compartir, después de todo.

Riko sonrió, se disponía a continuar atendiendo pero un pequeño detalle llamó su atención. Alcanzó a ver a la pareja a la distancia, una pequeña llovizna había iniciado y ahora caminaban abrazadas intentando hacerse espacio bajo el paraguas, antes de desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

"¿Ese no es mi paraguas?"


End file.
